Dimensional Secrets
by LilLightning123
Summary: The secret about our dimensions has been revealed and it looks like were not alone. What side are you on, the good, the bad or... the target? I'm accepting OCs!
1. Prologue

Lightning: =.="... I'm tired... I don't own Inazuma Eleven... this is inspired by my friend in school

* * *

><p>There were three dimensions. Our dimension, the dimension of Hellia and the dimension of Heavreene. Hellia is where the reapers, demons, harvesters and soul keepers lived. Their priority is to steal, gather or collect souls from the 'Earth' Dimension. Heavreene's where the angels, guardians, guiders and harpists are located. Their priority is to guide people to the right path and not fall to the dark side.<p>

Together, they form the Big Three Dimensions. But, there was something special about Hellia and Heavreene. The residents of both dimensions can travel through portals and visit other dimensions. They call this portal, The Hallow. The Hallow is different in the eyes of the people of each dimension. It is purple in color in Hellia, color white in Heavreene and invisible in our dimension.

The people in Hellia are divided into four. The Reapers are those that collect the souls of the people in our dimension, causing our death. The Harvesters are those that collect the souls and give it to the Soul Keepers, who guard the taken souls. The Demons are those that scare people and if they're ready to die, they summon the Reapers to kill them.

The cycle is different in Heavreene. The Guardians guard the people from sin and evil things. The Harpists calm people down if they are angered. The Guiders well... guide the people to the right thing, kinda like a conscience. The Angels watch over the people and if they see something wrong in the picture, they summon the Guardians to help.

In Hellia and Heavreene, they have assistants that help them in their missions. They could be any creature, it depends in your imagination.

Now that you know the secret of good and evil, which side will you choose. Hellia, where evil conquers, Heavreene, where good takes over or Earth, where you live freely... as targets to Hellia and Heavreene.

* * *

><p>Lightning: Sounds weird... I need OCs for this story...<p>

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**What dimension do you live in: (choose from either Hellia, Heavreene or Earth; weird, Earth isn't a dimension)**

**Race: (if Hellia: reaper, harvesters, soul keeper or demon; Heavreene: angel, guardian, guiders, harpists; Earth: human)**

**For Reapers, Demon, Guardian and Angel...**

**Weapon:**

**For Harpists...**

**Instrument:**

**For Guiders, Harvesters and Soul Keepers...**

**Element:**

**Spells: (max is five)**

**For everyone ( I really mean EVERYONE...)**

**Pet Guardian: (make sure it's a small creature like a bunny, cat, lion cub, etc.; if human, it has to be a pet... no imaginary animals for humans)**

**Crush: (taken: Gouenji Shuuya, Kidou Yuuto, Kiyama Hiroto, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Nagumo Haruya, Fidio Aldena, Miyabino Reiichi, Fubuki Shirou, Suzuno Fuusuke, Kirino Ranmaru, Edgar Valtinas)**

**Other info...**

Lightning: I forgot, **this is a crossover of Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO and the Inazuma Eleven Movie so you are free to choose who you want your crush to be.** Anyway, I better go to sleep. I have to attend an important event tomorrow... at seven o' clock in the morning. Anyway, **PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE IN MY POLL!**


	2. Totally Unexpected

Lightning; Alright, I could finally update this!

Kazemaru: It has been a long time since you wrote about this

Gouenji: Oh man, I don't like the looks of this story...

Lightning: Well, you have to find out the plot of this story if you read this chapter and... not all the OCs will appear here... yet!

Kazemaru: Lightning doesn't own Inazuma Eleven, just her OC!

* * *

><p>It was nine o' clock at night. All the streetlights in Inazuma Town lit up brightly as a group of soccer players crossed through the night. Some were laughing, others were just walking and most are talking while walking.<p>

"Hey Endou, what do you think could we tomorrow?" a boy with blue goggles and a blue cape named Kidou Yuuto asked his fellow orange headband wearing captain, Endou Mamoru.

"Well, since Coach Hibiki gave Raimon a day off tomorrow, I think we could take a break and hang out." Endou suggested.

"Hmm, that sounds like a good idea Endou." a boy with white-blond hair and black eyes named Gouenji Shuuya exclaimed in mere excitement.

"Yeah! But, what should we do tomorrow?" a boy with teal hair and brown eyes named Kazemaru Ichirouta asked.

"How about we go visit Hiroto and Midorikawa in Sun Garden?" a boy with white hair and gray eyes named Fubuki Shirou suggested to his fellow comrades.

"Okay!" Endou agreed.

Suddenly, there were some muffling voices that were heard from the bushes nearby. Kidou decided to check out on what was that mysterious voice and when his hand reached out to the bush, a figure came out of the bushes and started shooting arrows to the five Raimon people.

The figure was so fast, they couldn't see her face. All they could see from her is what she wore, a red veil around her head, a black sleeveless shirt with some red markings, little devil wings, gothic looking skirt and red and black spiky boots. All in all, it was a girl and she looked like one of those devil costumes that teenagers wear on Halloween.

"Hey! What do you think you're-AHH!" Endou yelped in pain as the girl shot him on the side of chest. Endou fell to the ground, yelling for help from his comrades and trying to get back up to his feet.

The girl watched as Endou tried getting up, she laughed at his miserable failures and decided to leave the rotting place. As the five of them watched her leave, Gouenji couldn't help the fact that his friend was dying. So what he did, he chased after the girl.

"Gouenji, come back!" Kidou called out to his friend.

Gouenji grabbed the girl's hood and he took it off, revealing her face. He saw a girl with shoulder-length dark blue hair and black eyes, only one person would look like that.

"N-no way..." Gouenji muttered under his voice.

Before he could move away, the girl slapped his face and he landed on the ground, trying to comfort his cheek. The girl put back on her hood and left the five soccer players, shocked and surprised at the same time.

In Hellia...

"Shizu-san, when will the portal open?" Kurai Miki, a girl with black hair and piercing purple eyes asked a fellow reaper, Shizuka Amaterasu, a girl with waist-length black hair and red eyes.

"Soon, we're just going to wait for her to come back here."Shizuka replied.

"Her? Oh!" Kurai caught up.

A few minutes later...

"Hey Shizu-san, Kurai-san, sorry if I'm late, just needed to handle some problems." the same girl who attacked Endou said, approaching to the reaper and soul keeper.

"Finally, what took you so long? Me and Kurai-san have been waiting for an hour for you. Please be punctual." Shizuka complained.

"Oh that's not important now because I just got my first kill." the girl said, grinning evilly.

"You got your first kill? Congratulations!" Kurai exclaimed.

"Well, that must've been tough." Shizuka said.

"Yeah, after years of failure, I finally got a kill." the girl said.

"Well, it took me three years for me to get my first kill."Shizuka said.

"Yeah, mine took me three years and a half."Kurai pointed.

"Anyway, we better get this portal open. Sensei might get mad at us if we don't open right away." the girl said.

"Alright everyone, ready your weapons." Shizuka said, bringing out her scythe.

"I don't have any weapon, Shizu-san." Kurai pointed.

"Not you Kurai-san! You form an air ball now!" the girl complained.

"H-hai!" Kurai said, forming an air ball on her hands.

The girl brought out her spear, which could be used as an arrow and the two reapers placed the tip of their weapons in the center of the air ball. Suddenly, the air ball became a fire ball and started to fly above them. It hit the big purple orb that stood above them and the orb started like crazy.

The orb made a ray that shot the sky and a whirl appeared. It started making a bunch of weird noises and a thunder clap was heard.

In Heavreene...

A girl with blonde hair and black eyes was busy picking at the flower garden in Heavreene. She noticed a small whirl appearing in the center of the flower garden. Shocked, she made a run to the Heavenly Palace where their 'sensei' lived. She summoned two harpists so they could see what's the problem.

"What's wrong?" a girl with long wavy black hair, tied to a white ribbon and brown calm eyes named Azumi Haruka asked the fellow guider.

"I-it's th-that wh-whirl..." the girl stuttered.

"What whirl?" a girl with black hair tied into a ponytail with four thick strands of hair falling over her forehead and pale skin named Midorikawa Mai asked.

"There! At the center of the garden!" the girl exclaimed, pointing at the weird-looking whirl like thing at the center of the garden.

"Oh my! We better report this to Sensei!" Haruka said, bringing out a horn.

Haruka blowed through the horn, signaling all the people of Heavreene to come forth to the garden. When all the Heavreene residents came, Mai instructed them on what to do.

"People, we have a job for all of you! We need you to find out where the mysterious whirl is coming from, is that clear?" Mai asked.

"Hai!" the people said and they started making their way towards Earth.

In the Inazuma Hospital...

Kidou, Gouenji, Kazemaru and Fubuki all waited outside of the room where Endou was being treated and staying. They were all worried about Endou if he was gonna be alright or not. A few minutes later, the doctor came out of the room. The four of them stood up and asked if Endou was gonna be alright.

"Well, all I could say is... maybe. We still need to run tests on him. Till then, let's pray he will get better." and the doctor left them in the hallway.

The four of them decided to go home, still worried abut Endou. They wondered if he was really be alright but for now, they'll pray.

"So Gouenji, do you know who the girl is, the one who attacked Endou?" Kazemaru asked the flame striker.

Gouenji shook his head, he was still unsure if she was the one who he thought she was. Suddenly, a thunder clap passed through the ears of the four. They knew that it was gonna rain so they tried finding the nearest shelter where they could rest for the night. In the end, they found an abandoned house. They settled there for the night, ready for a merely sleepless night.

A few hours later...

Fubuki woke up to find himself hearing a bunch of noises. He rubbed his eyes and slowly walked to the empty closet where he thought that is where the noise came from. He opened the door only to find nothing. Confused, he decided to get back to sleep when he heard an odd sound. It sounded like... someone playing the piano?

He walked to the front door, opened the door and saw a boy with brown hair playing on the piano. Facsinated, he walked the to the boy and Fubuki asked his name. Surprised, the boy saw Fubuki and started walking backwards.

"What's wrong?" Fubuki asked.

"It's that... your Fubuki Shirou..." the boy said.

"Yeah, so?" Fubuki said, "What is your name?"

"I'm Shindou Takuto..." the boy answered.

* * *

><p>Lightning: I'm gonna stop here, <strong>please review and vote in my poll!<strong>


End file.
